History Repeats Itself
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty Jr takes Doc's time machine from October 21 2015 to October 25 1985. Edited Chapter One to revise the background sequence of what Doc did in the future. Edited info about Stephanie Stebbs in Chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 21, 2015  
3:50 PM PST_

Dr. Emmett Brown, who was called Doc by his closest friends, was feeling a little bit nervous as he landed the DeLorean behind the alley of Courthouse Square. He also was feeling a bit exhausted, but he reminded himself that this was a very important task. Within the last 16 hours, he had gone forward in time thirty years - and, as he had promised, he decided to right away look up Marty. It was at that point he found out Marty's future son had been arrested and then thrown in jail for 15 years, as he made an attempt to steal some cash at the Hill Valley Payroll Substation.

Doc then went forward in time by two weeks to see if there would be any chance of Marty's son being released from jail. Unfortunately, things had only ended up being even worse for the McFlys - as it turned out Marty's daughter was arrested and also thrown in jail for 20 years, because she attempted to break her brother out of jail.

Doc had spoken with the Marty of 2015 - and he found out that Marty's life had taken a turn for the worse, after he had agreed to race Douglas Needles in his truck. It was during that incident that he crashed into a Rolls Royce and he had broken his hand, which caused him to then give up on his music. He and Jennifer did not have a good relationship, and Jennifer was currently in the process of filing for divorce.

As a result, Doc decided that some serious action needed to be taken. Maybe he would go back to 1985 and take Marty into the future with him. Since Marty did bear a strong resemblance to his son, he could take his son's place and do his part to prevent the robbery from ever taking place. Perhaps Marty would then learn to not let other people goad him into doing unwise things, just because he feel a need to prove himself to others.

Within the time, he had also gone to go a rejuvenation clinic to got a whole natural overhaul. That procedure ended up taking about thirty or forty years off his life, and he felt more energetic. He also decided to hover-convert the DeLorean, as it would be more convenient for time travel. Instead of having his hover conversion done by Goldie Wilson III of Wilson Hover-Conversion Systems, his future self had offered to do the work free of charge. His older self also decided thast it would be a good idea to replace the plutonium chamber that was on the DeLorean with a Mr. Fusion Home Energy Reactor, as it was also capable of creating the 1.21 gigawatts that was necessary for time travel. As it could be fueled by garbage, it was a convenient way of getting rid of waste - and it was also much better for the environment.

He was then able to acquire a lot of money by turning in the six remaining plutonium pellets. He also had several accounts and bonds in the bank that had developed lots of interest. He also decided it would be a good idea to acquire some currency for the various time periods that he hoped to visit. He suddenly felt rich again.

Before he could go back in time to get Marty, he had to figure out what had led up to the robbery. Linda's son, Brent, told him that Marty's son would often hang out at the Cafe 80s - and it was there that Griff Tannen and his gang would harass Marty's son. He also commented that Marty's son, for some reason or another, felt the need to be liked by Griff and the gang. So Doc decided he should head over to the Cafe 80s.

He left the DeLorean in the alleyway, as walked over to where the Cafe 80s was. He was amazed by how many of the youth hung out at the cafe. Maybe the teens in the future tended to have a great appreciation for the past. Doc tried to be as casual as possible, as he stepped into the Cafe - where The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News was being blasted over the speakers.

oooooooooo

As Marty McFly Jr was heading over to the Cafe 80s, he decided to walk through the alleyway, where there was not so much traffic. Even though he bore a great resemblance to his father, he did not take good care of his looks as he should. His hair was unkempt and greasy, as he hadn't washed his hair in a little over a week. He believed that taking baths was a great waste of time, and he would only take a bath whenever his mother would force him to. However, his mother hadn't been at home too much within the last week.

In addition to having greasy hair, which he would always keep hidden under his cap, he was also wearing a jacket where the auto-fit on one of the sleeves was broken. It was his favourite jacket, however - and he couldn't bear to part with it. Even though his father could send in the jacket to be repaired, they were very short on money.

Marty Jr stopped in his path, as he saw sight of an old car that caught his attention. He was one of the very few kids his age who did not have a driver's licence, as his driver's ed teacher felt that he was too clumsy at driving. He wish so much that he could own a car, even if it wasn't a hover-car - even if it was an old model like the grey one he was staring. He wondered to himself what year that car was from.

'Hey, dude!' called out a pretty blonde girl who Marty Jr had a crush on. 'How about taking that car out for a spin, eh? Come on, Marty! I dare ya!'

'Uh, well,' stammered Marty Jr, 'I really don't think I should. I mean, I really do not have a driver's licence - and, besides, it's stealing.'

'Oh, what's the matter, Marty?' the girl asked, smirking. 'Are you chicken?

'Uh, well, listen...' stammered Marty Jr, as he turned red.

'You know, Marty, I really do like you,' the girl said, smiling. 'I must say that you are pretty cute. However, I can go out with a man with is a chicken. So just go for it!'

'Uh, well, okay,' replied Marty Jr. 'I'll get in, and I'll take this baby for a ride.'

'Good for you,' replied the girl, smiling. 'I knew you could do it.'

As soon as Marty Jr stepped into the car, he thought of what a strange contraption it was. Cars really must have looked rather odd back in the old days. He immediately saw three display panels. The one that said Last Time Departed read NOV 9 2015 3:24 PM, the one that said Present Time read OCT 21 2015 4:12 PM, and the one that said Destination Time read OCT 26 1985 10:50 AM.

_Gee, if I didn't know any better_, Marty Jr thought to himself, _I'd almost think this was a time machine. Of course, time travel isn't really possible._

Marty Jr then started up the car, as he drove up into the air. Before he knew it, he had accelerated the speed up to 88 miles per hour, which caused him to break the time barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 26, 1985  
10:48 AM PST_

Marty McFly was stunned, as he opened up the garage door. In there was the 4x4 Toyota truck that he had admired the day before he travelled back to 1955. This new timeline was already looking cool. Now if he could only remember something about his life in the new timeline. After all, who know what all could have changed. Marty walked up to the truck and looked inside. He then slapped the door of the truck.

'How about a ride, mister?' asked a familiar voice.

Marty turned around, and he gasped, 'Jennifer!' _Well, at least I have the same girlfriend in this timeline_, thought Marty. He walks over to her, and added, 'Oh man, are you a sight for sore eyes. Let me look at you.'

'Marty,' Jennifer said, stunned. 'you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week.'

'I haven't,' Marty replied, truthfully - not realizing how strange it would sound.

'Are you okay?' Jennifer asked, with concern. 'Is everything all right?'

Marty glanced at the window. He saw that his parents were standing there, smiling as they were watching Marty. They turned and walk off when they realized that he could see them. Marty was still stunned by how different his parents were.

'Aw, yeah, everything is great,' purred Marty, as he and his girlfriend began to kiss.

oooooooooo

_What the hell was that?_ Marty Jr thought, as he saw the surrounding around him change. There was not another hover-car in sight. Marty Jr then did his best to pilot the car to the ground, and he parked it in the alleyway. He stepped out of the car, as he went to look for the blonde girl who dared him to take that car. She was not to be seen, however. He began to wonder if maybe he was dreaming.

He then walked around the Courthouse Square, as he saw that a lot had changed. He realized that the Cafe 80s was no longer there. In its place stood the Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre. The pond that was in front of the Courthouse Mall was also missing. For the matter the Courthouse was no longer a mall, and it looked very rugged. The clock, however, remained being stuck at 10:04. Maybe he really did go back in time.

'Hey, the big M,' called out a tough-sounding voice. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

Marty Jr immediately realized that the voice must be coming from Douglas Needles, who was a co-worker of his father and always pushing him around. Marty Jr turned around, and he saw that Needles looked younger, and was flanked by three other tough-looking young men.

'Hey, McFly, what with the outfit and the cap?' asked Needles. 'Do you think it's going to rain or something? Where is your truck?'

Marty Jr just shrugged, as he was uncertain of what to say. He headed in the other direction, as he had had to check out more of this town.

oooooooooo

'So are you certain you're feeling all right, Marty?' Jennifer asked, with concern. 'You seem a little bit spaced out today. You know, you can tell me if something is wrong?'

'Oh, well, uh,' Marty stammered, 'I guess I woke up from a rather bad nightmare. I dreamed that Biff was bullying my father around, my father was a wimp who could not stand up to Biff, and my mother was a depressed alcoholic who disapproved of my relationship with you. Also, I did not have a truck - and Biff totalled the family car, so I couldn't go to the lake with you. It was a dream that seemed so real to me.'

'That sounds like a very horrible nightmare,' Jennifer said, softly. 'Well, here we are, at Francesca's Italian Diner. Perhaps eating some stuffed shells will cheer you up. That's always been one of your favourite meals, after all. I mean, there is hardly anything that is really more romantic than eating Italian food. So let's go in.'

Marty smiled as Jennifer, as the two of them walked into the restaurant. Slowly but surely, his memories of the new timeline were starting to return to him. He figured that, when he got home, he would check through his diaries.

All things considered, he had to admit that he was more amazed by how much his memories had stayed the same, then by how much had changed. After all, he had met Doc, Jennifer, and his buddies from The Pinheads the same way. He and two older siblings also all had the same birthdays, and his parents get married on the same day. He felt a bit overwhelmed by how he gained a second set of memories.

oooooooooo

Lorraine McFly decided to do some cleaning up in the kitchen, as her husband had decided to go to his den to work on a few pages of a new novel. He couldn't help but think of his youngest kid, Marty. This morning, he was acting a bit strange. He acted real surprised to see that his father novel had come in, like he somehow forgot that his father was into writing science fiction stories. He also seemed to nearly faint as soon as she and her husband had walked in the door. She could not, for the life of her, figure out what it was about them that set him into a state of shock.

Lorraine glanced at the clock on the wall, as she decided to go out to see if the mail had arrived, yet. Now that her husband was actually a bona fide professional author, they could expect to see some fan mail arriving soon. Considering that he novel was just released in stores today, it was probably still a little too soon.

To her surprise, she saw her son passed out at the end of her parking lot. She also noticed that her son was dressed up a bit strangely. He was wearing a rainbow cap and a red jacket that she had never seen before, and he was also wearing his pants inside out. _Since when did Marty dress this way?_ Lorraine asked, stunned - as she lifted up Marty and carried him into the house.

As soon as she had carried him to Marty's bedroom, she removed the cap from his head - and she noticed that his hair was unkempt and greasy. _Oh, my poor son!_ Lorraine thought, with despair. _Whatever happened to you?_ As she then began to remove the shoes from Marty's feet, the shoes automatically unlaced themselves. She wondered where Marty managed to pick up those shoes from. As she removed the jacket, she wondered how Marty could feel comfortable in something like that.

As Lorraine finished undressing Marty, she then slipped some really soft and fleecy pajamas on him - and she tucked him in under the covers. She then filled a pan up with water, as she decided her son's hair was in desperate need of being washed.


	3. Chapter 3

_October 26, 1985  
4:15 PM PST_

As soon as Marty and Jennifer came home, he saw his mother looking at him with a very shocked expression. Marty couldn't figure out what was going on.

'Marty, since when did you go out with Jennifer?' Lorraine asked, confused.

'What are you talking about, Mom?' Marty asked, stunned. 'Jennifer and I have been out since quarter to eleven this morning.'

'Yeah, we've been together all this time,' Jennifer added, equally stunned.

'Well, at around 11:30 this morning,' Lorraine said, quietly, 'you were passed out in our driveway - and you were wearing this ridiculous outfit. You had on a red jacket with those odd-looking sleeves and a rainbow coloured cap. You were also wearing your pants inside out.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Jennifer replied, 'but that couldn't have been Marty. We were eating lunch at Francesca's Italian Diner during that time.'

'Well, he looks so much like you,' Lorraine said, baffled, 'although his hair was very greasy, like it wasn't washed in a week. I wonder where he came from.'

'We'll tend to him, Mom,' Marty offered, as he had a feeling he knew just why the boy looked so much like him. It must be his son from the future. He did wonder why his son had greasy hair, though. Surely he and his wife - hopefully Jennifer - were better parents than that, weren't they?

oooooooooo

'Mom? Mom, is that you?' asked Marty Jr, still half-asleep.

'There, there, now. Just relax,' a soothing feminine voice told Marty Jr, as she placed a damp rag on Marty Jr's forehead. 'You've been asleep for almost five hours now.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' groaned Marty Jr. 'It was terrible. I dreamed I went back in time.'

'Well, you're safe and sound, now,' came the soothing voice. 'Back in good old 1985.'

'1985! Argh!' exclaimed Marty Jr, jerking straight up. Marty Jr was fully awake, now. He sat up in bed, and he saw a familiar looking teenage girl next to him. 'You're my ma - you're my ma.'

'My name's Jennifer,' the teenage girl told Marty Jr. 'Jennifer Parker.'

'Yeah, but you're, uh, you're so, you're so thin,' stammered Marty Jr, after taking a close look at this younger version of his mother.

'Just relax now,' Jennifer told Marty Jr, as she tenderly laid her hand on his forehead. 'You've got a big bruise on your head.'

'So who are you?' asked a very familiar looking teenage boy, as he walked in. 'You look just like me.'

'My name is, uh, Norman Hopkins,' replied Marty Jr.

'Well, my name is Marty McFly,' replied the other boy. Then turning to Jennifer, she asked, 'Do you mind if I talk with our guest privately? We'll come in the living room to join you in a few minutes.'

'Sure, that isn't a problem,' replied Jennifer, as she left the room.

'Say, Norman,' Marty said, softly, 'I realize this might sound like a strange question. Did you, by any chance, travel through time? Did you come here from the future?'

'How did you know that?' Marty Jr asked, stunned. 'Yes, I came here from 2015. I'm your son. You and Jennifer are my parents.'

'I knew,' Marty said, quietly, 'because my friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, was planning on going into the future by thirty years. So how did you end up here, anyway?'

'I saw this old car,' Marty Jr explained, 'and this girl that I had a crush on dared me to take a car for a spin. I guess I wanted to impress her.'

'You should know that it's wrong to steal,' Marty said, shaking his head. 'Didn't your mom and I teach you that?'

A look of sadness then crept into Marty Jr's face, as he replied, 'My mom is almost always tranked, and she is very seldom home. You're also very seldom home - and whenever you are, you're almost always grumpy.'

'So what are you telling me, Norman?' Marty demanded, horrified. 'Are you saying that your mom and I don't get along in a future? Didn't I become a rich and famous rock star? What do you mean by saying your mom is almost always tranked?'

'I suppose I should tell you,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'Thirty years ago, I guess that would be this year, you raced Needles - and you hit a Rolls Royce. You ended up breaking your hand and giving up on your music. You have a tendency to fly off the handle whenever people call you a chicken.'

'Oh, no,' groaned Marty, as he covered his face with his hands. 'This is so heavy.'

'What day is it today, Dad?' Marty Jr asked, quietly.

'Today is October 26 of 1985,' replied Marty. 'So when does the race happen?'

'It's going to happen tomorrow!' exclaimed Marty Jr. 'Everyone remembers that day!'

'Oh, gee,' mumbled Marty. He then impulsively threw his arms around his son, and he mumbled, 'Thank you so much for telling me about this, my son! Even though it was wrong for you to steal Doc's car, maybe fate did intend for you to come here!'

'I love you, Daddy!' mumbled Marty Jr. 'I want you to have a happy future. I want you to become a big rock star. It saddens me to see you so grumpy, you know.'

'I understand, honey,' replied Marty, as he gave his son a tight squeeze. 'I want to have a good future. Not just for me, but also for you - as well as your brothers and sisters, if you have any.'

'I have one sister,' replied Marty Jr. 'Her name is, uh, Doris. She's one year older than me. She was always the popular kid in school, unlike me.'

'So what are you saying, Norman?' Marty asked, sadly. 'You don't strike me as the type to be an outcast. I mean, you look exactly like me. So what do you mean?'

'I have to be honest with you, Dad,' Marty Jr said, blushing. 'I don't take good care of my appearance like I should. My mom used to crack down on me - and I always felt that taking a bath or a shower was a waste of time.'

'Oh, my son,' murmured Marty, 'you need to take good care of yourself, if you want other people to like you. While I agree that it is more important who you are on the inside, people do judge you by how you take care of your appearances. Also, I still want to know what had possessed you to steal Doc's car.'

'I guess I really wanted that girl to like me,' Marty Jr said, sighing.

After a brief pause, Marty gasped, 'Oh, did she call you a chicken? Is that what happened? Maybe both of us need to work together to overcome that problem. I don't want you to get yourself in trouble, either.'

'I know that's what my sister always tells me,' Marty Jr replied. 'The thing is, Griff Tannen and his gang just won't leave me alone. I really want to be liked, Dad.'

'Griff Tannen,' Marty whispered. 'Of that must be Biff's grandson. Is his father Cliff or Miff? They're both such bullies!'

'Cliff is his father,' replied Marty Jr. 'Miff has a son named Bill, and Bill is much nicer. He has always been a close friend of mine. He and Griff don't get along.'

'Well, why don't we go to the kitchen, now?' suggested Marty. 'Mom is making some tacos for supper. Take it from me - it's even better than Taco Bell!'

Marty Jr smiled at his father-to be, as the two of them left the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 26, 1985  
4:45 PM PST_

Marty Jr was feeling nervous, as he followed his father-to-be into the kitchen. He did have to admit that he was curious to see what life was like in the 1980s. He enjoyed a lot of the music from that era, and his mother was always talking about how great it was to be a teenager during that decade. The smell of tacos was very tantalizing.

'Do you like tacos, Norman?' Lorraine asked, smiling. 'I must say, you really bear a strinking resemblance to my son. Is it possible you might be distantly related to us?'

'Marty also bears a striking resemblance to Michael J Fox,' Jennifer pointed out, with a smile. 'You folks are not related to him, are you? It could just be a coincidence.'

'It could be possible,' Lorraine replied, nodding. 'I believe Michael J Fox's roots lie in Scotland, while my husband's roots lie in Ireland. Now that I think of it, our son sure does bear a striking resemblance to his great-grandfather, William. Oddly enough, I also bear a striking resemblance to William's sister, Alice. It sure is rather amazing.'

'I remember Alice,' George said, sighing wistfully. 'She was my favourite aunt, when I was a little boy. She greatly did enjoy her profession of being a nurse. It was very sad for me, when she passed away from lung cancer. She was a wonderful woman.'

'I wish I could have met her,' Marty said, sighing wistfully. Then he remembered that his friend had a time machine. Perhaps he could go back and meet her, sometime.

'So, anyway,' Lorraine said, as she smiled at Marty Jr, 'why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself? What brings you over here to Hill Valley? Maybe we should give your folks a call, and let them know where you are. We do not want them to worry about you. You sure must've had quite the shock - as you were out for five hours.'

'You can't call my parents,' Marty Jr said, quite hastily. 'That is, uh, nobody's home.'

'Well, then,' Lorraine said, with concern, 'I think you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility. We even have a nice guest room that you could sleep in.'

'Oh, thank you, uh, Mrs. McFly,' gushed Marty Jr. 'I should say, dinner is wonderful. These tacos are so good, they're even better than Taco Bell. The Pepsi is great, as well. I wish I could stay here with you. I am sure you cook like this all the time.'

'Thank you, Norman,' replied Lorraine. 'The kids all greatly appreciate my cooking, too. I must say, it's great to have a family like this. You kids are all so wonderful!'

'Oops, Mom,' Linda said, as she glanced at the clock, 'it's about time for me to head over to the botique. Thank you for the supper, and I should be back by midnight.'

'Take care of yourself, sweetie,' Lorraine called out to Linda. Then, turning to Marty, she added, 'I know you've been looking so forward to going to the lake tonight with Jennifer, but I really think you should stay here with Norman. Is that okay, honey?'

'Uh, yeah, I guess so,' replied Marty. 'We could reschedule our trip for next week.'

'Of course,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'Thanks so much, honey. It's just that Norman is our guest, and I really think you should stay with him. I believe he could really use a friend. I have to say that I am a little concerned about how his parents are bringing him up. Maybe you could help him to take better care of himself. He appears to be a very nice young man. I really am a little concerned about his future, you know.'

Marty Jr was blushing, as his grandmother-to-be was talking. She was a very caring woman who was concerned for everyone, but she could take things a little too far.

oooooooooo

'Wow,' Marty said, laughing, as he followed his future son into his bedroom. 'I guess you're just like me. You could eat five tacos. I am a little bit stuffed, now, though.'

'Gee, I never realized how much we had in common,' replied Marty Jr. 'I have to say that we have not really been bonding as much, in the future. When I was a little boy, you were fun to be around. Lately, though, we really have been a little on the outs.'

'So you said that the automobile race takes place, tomorrow?' asked Marty. 'I must say that was is rather devastating to find out that my future is not so hot. Still, I did manage to change the history of my parents - so I suppose I can change my future too. That would, of course, be your past. I'll have to work hard to fix my problem.'

'It'll be nice to return to a happier family,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'The one problem is, though, I guess I will still remember my old life. I really wish I was more well-liked.'

'Well, Norman,' replied Martty, as he placed his hand on his future son's arm. 'When I first woke up this morning, I didn't remember anything about the new timeline. I now have two sets of memories, though. I must say that it's not very easy for me. I don't believe I even had an issue with being called chicken in the old timeline. I am certain that I'll eventually get used to it, though. I'll have to discuss this with Doc, maybe.'

'It must be rather confusing to deal with having two sets of memories,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'It does sound better than not remembering the new timeline, however.'

'Maybe I could coach you a little bit,' Marty suggested, smiling. 'It never is too late to make improvements for your future, you know. We sure can work on this together.'

'Hey, Marty!' called out Jennifer, as she was knocking on the door. 'Could I come in?'

'Yeah, sure, I guess you can,' replied Marty, as he went to open his bedroom door.

'I heard what you two were talking about,' Jennifer said, quietly. 'Marty, how come you didn't tell me that Norman was your future son? Is he my future son, as well?'

'Well, I didn't think you would believe me,' Marty replied, quietly. 'My friend invented a time machine, and he went to the future. Then Norman ended up coming here.'

'I guess you do have a point, Marty,' Jennifer said, sighing. Then, turning to Marty Jr, she added, 'So am I your mother in the future? Why don't you tell us all about it?'

Marty and Jennifer then sat on the bed, silently - as Marty Jr told his parents-to-be all about what happened to them in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_October 26, 1985  
6:00 PM PST_

'How would you like to come to the roller rink with me, Norman?' asked Marty, as he stepped into the guest room where Marty Jr was playing Nintendo. 'We could just say that you're my cousin. You know, considering that I just spent the last week in 1955 coaching your grandfather on how to have more confidence in himself - I think I can do you the same favour, too. After all, you're my son - and I really care about you.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' replied Marty Jr, as he threw his arms around Marty. 'I really do love you a lot, and I really would like you to be happy. I mean, not just for me - but also for you, Jennifer, and Doris. I guess I want us to all be one big happy family.'

'Anything for you, my son,' Marty said, softly. 'I apologize for what my future self put you through. I know I didn't do it, yet - but I'm sorry, anyway. I promise to stand up to Needles tomorrow, and tell him no. I guess I never really thought too much about my future before, to be honest. Right now, I'm a little bit more concerned about you.'

'Oh, how so?' asked Marty Jr. 'I mean, it's sweet that you care about me - but why?'

'Well, because you remind me a little of your grandpa,' replied Marty. 'I'm quite sure the fashions in 2015 are a bit different from now, but I'm also quite sure that having greasy and unkempt hair is never fashionable. I mean, your grandma told me that it took her about fifteen minutes to wash your hair thoroughly. Then, there's the whole deal with you letting other people push you around. I don't doubt that Griff Tannen is a real bully in your generation, just like his grandpa back in your grandpa's are, and like his father and uncle are in our generation. Still, you need to stand up to them.'

'Yeah, I guess you are right,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'I guess I feel a need to be liked by them, however. I guess I just wished that more of my peers like me, you know.'

'Well, you see,' Marty said, slowly, 'this was the same problem that your grandfather used to have. In the old timeline that I came from, Biff was still bullying him around in this year - even going as far as totalling my dad's car and blaming him for it. And Dave was also a victim of being pushed around by Cliff in the old timeline - while, in this timeline, Dave stood up to him when he was in the third grade. I remember back when I was in kindergarten, and I would often go home from school crying - because Miff would ruthlessly pick on me. Ironically enough, it was my dad who gave me the courage to stand up to him in this timeline. In the old timeline, the bullying went on a little longer - and it was after I met Doc, that he convinced me to stand up to him.'

'So how did you and Doc become friends, anyway?' asked Marty Jr. 'I don't know too much about him, except that the two of you had drifted apart. When I was about five, though, he was like a grandpa to me. I've really missed him, after you drifted apart.'

'We have met when I was six and a half,' explained Marty. 'I was walking home from school, when Cliff and his gang had accosted me and started to beat me up. Doc was walking by, and he stood up to the gand and rescued me. Then we became friends.'

'Doc sounds like a very wonderful person,' Marty Jr said, admiringly. 'Unfortunately, most of my peers - and even their parents - think Doc is a real crackpot. They are just people speaking out of their arses, though. You cannot believe everything you are. Once I even spoke up to defend him, and they would call me a Crazy Old Doc Brown lover. Yeah, like that's really such a bad thing. Closed-minded bojos, I say.'

'Did this happen before you started letting people push you around?' Marty asked, with concern. 'It sounds to me like you didn't always let others push you around.'

'I dunno,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'I guess I always just felt like I was different from everyone else. Once I did dare to defy Griff, and he then beat me up. He has bionic implants, which makes him very strong. I even had to go to the hospital. Since then, I decided it was easier just to do what he wanted me to do. I feel so helpless, Dad.'

'Oh, honey, I'm sorry,' murmured Marty, as he threw his arms around his son. 'It is a real shame that that had to happen to you. You should have maybe found someone to talk to about it, or something like that. Or maybe it's my future self's fault, and I should have done more to protect you from him. Well, listen, Norman, I'll find some nice clothes that you can wear to the roller rink - and you should go take a bath or a shower, and then comb your hair good. Then we can start heading over to the roller rink, and you could have a little taste of what it's like to be a teenager in the 1980s.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' replied Marty Jr. 'In a way, I really wish I was a teenager during this era. It's true that things are less advanced now, but it's still a cool era to visit.'

'Every era has its pros and cons,' replied Marty. 'Even though the 1950s is not really my favourite era, there are a few things I really did like about that time. By the way, you should just call me Marty - when we're at the roller rink. People might think that we're weird, if you call me dad. Anyway, just be cool and confident - and have fun.'

'Thanks, Dad, uh, Marty,' replied Marty Jr. _Gee, it is like I am talking to myself_, Marty Jr thought, nervously. 'I'm going to go take a bath, now. Say, do you have any bubble bath? I really think I could go for a nice, long bubble bath. It'll be so relaxing!'

'Sure,' replied Marty, smiling, 'it's in the cupboard below the bathroom sink. It's the blue bottle. Make sure you wash up thoroughly - so you can present yourself nicely.'

'I will, Marty,' Marty Jr replied, as he headed to the bathroom and prepared to take a nice bath. He began to ponder over everything that his father said to him. He wished he did have more confidence in himself - but confidence was never his strong point. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Macri007, I love Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. That's a great tune. I'll include that song in the Cafe 80s scene, which will probably take place in Chapter Eight.  
**

_October 27, 1985  
3:00 PM PST_

Marty decided to take his future son out to Francesca's Italian Diner for dinner, as this would them with an opportunity to do some bonding. Norman did seem to have fun at the roller rink last night, but he was also incredibly shy. Marty decided that he might have to do some coaching with his son, before his son headed back to 2015.

'This is great, Norman!' exclaimed Marty. 'I remember admiring this truck back before the whole time travel mess took place - but I didn't actually own it. Despite all of its drawbacks, I'm happy that Doc invented the time machine.'

'So you said you have two sets of memories, now?' asked Jennifer.

'Yeah,' replied Marty. 'This will be a little confusing, but I guess I'll get used to it. I guess the same will also happen to you, after you return back to 2015.'

'I must say that it's been very nice bonding with you, Dad,' Norman said, quietly. 'It seems like we haven't really bonded too much in the future, because you're often in one of your moods. Sometimes I'm a little afraid to be around you, to be honest.'

'Well, I'll try to give you a better life,' Marty said, softly. 'You and your sister do deserve two loving and supportive parents. I also want your mom and I to have a happy marriage, too. I guess we really have no choice but to marry - as you would end up being erased from existence, if we didn't. In a way, I feel like my parents had it easier - as they didn't know about time travel, and thus had the pressure placed on them. Still, you really are very precious to me - even if I didn't have you, yet.'

'I kinda wish I could stay here in the 1980s,' Norman said, sighing. 'Still, I guess I am looking forward to going back home. I might even have more friends.'

Just then, Douglas Needles and his gang drove up next to them, with their radio blasting loudly. It was playing The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News.

_Why does this asshole have to have the same taste in music as me?_ Marty groused.

'Hey! The big M,' called out Needles. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

'Hey, Needles,' Marty replied, in a friendly voice. Marty believed in being nice to everyone, even if they were punks like Needles.

'Nice set of wheels,' Needles commented. 'Let's see what she can do... next green light.'

'No, thanks!' replied Marty.

'What's the matter?' asked Needles. 'Chicken?'

'McFly!' laughed the rest of Needle's gang.

'Look, Needles, I couldn't care less what you and your ilk think of me,' Marty said, firmly. 'Look, Needles, I do want to be friends with you, honest! I mean, I don't believe in hating anyone. It's just that you won't let me be your friend. You seem to prefer to get your jollies from provoking me into doing dumb things. Well, I'm not going to play your game anymore!'

'Fine, whatever!' groused Needles. as he took off. Needles just barely missed hitting the Rolls Royce.

'Way to go, Dad!' Norman said, excitedly. 'I think you just gave a new meaning to you've just changed my life!'

'Thanks very much, ace,' replied Marty, using the pet name that his older self had for his son. 'I don't understand why Needles feels the need to pick on me so much. Come to think of it, I don't even remember being picked on by Needles in the old timeline. Maybe it's because I didn't have issues with being called chicken in the old timeline.'

'This sounds very heavy, Dad,' Norman said, stunned

'Just think!' Marty said, quietly. 'I could've hit that Rolls Royce. I guess you weren't kidding, when you warned me about this event. Now I guess this means I just altered your history, in a good way.'

'Yes!' shouted Norman, as he high-fived his father.

Marty then gazed at his son, as he felt a lot of love and tenderness - and his son already looked chipper and confident. It was almost like glancing into a mirror. Marty put his arm around his son's neck, and gave his right shoulder a gentle squeeze.

oooooooooo

Jennifer was waiting for Marty and Norman to return from Francesca's Italian Diner. Marty did offer to have her come with - but she decided that this would give Marty a great opportunity to do some bonding with their son.

There was one major drawback that came out of the fact that her future son looked exactly like her boyfriend. Of course, like any good mother, she should love her son. However, it was rather hard to love him as a mother should love a child - rather than love him as someone would would love a romantic partner. Marty did tell her a little bit about how his mother was hitting on him a bit, back when he was in 1955. She had no desire at all to make her future son feel ill at ease.

Jennifer's heart skipped a beat, as she was Marty and Norman step out of the truck. The two of them really did look like carbon copies of each other - and her son even seemed to exude more confidence than he had before.

'Hi, Marty!' Jennifer said, excitedly. 'Hi, Norman! Did Needles bug you any this afternoon?'

'Well, he did dare me to race him,' Marty explained, 'but I told him I was not going to - and that I no longer cared what he thought of me. I think our future is going to be a lot brighter, now. So do you have Norman's outfit in the DeLorean?'

'I do,' replied Jennifer. 'I also found a little slip of paper where Doc scribbled some items on, stating that the Mr. Fusion should be filled with garbage. Gee, maybe there are going to be a lot of advancements made within the next thirty years. I mean, how can garbage function as fuel for a car?'

'Beats me!' Marty said, shrugging. 'I guess Doc removed the plutonium chamber, and found an easier way to generate 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. This sure does seem safer and a lot more convenient - and probably better on the environment, too.'

'It looks like the Mr. Fusion makes a very handy waste-management tool,' Jennifer said, stunned. 'Well, I guess we should all get in the car - and head over to 2015. I must say that I am very curious to see what the future looks like.'

'Okay, Jennifer and Norman,' suggested Marty, 'you two squeeze in together on the passenger seat. Then we can drive over to Hill Valley Park, and then head to 2015. So, Norman, you said that this car can fly?'

'That's correct,' replied Norman. 'Just push the Hover button to fly up, and the Land button to descend to the ground.'

'Thanks, ace,' Marty said, smiling. 'I suppose we should head back to 2015 five minutes after you left.'

Marty then input the Destination Time on the Time Display Panel, and he rode over to Hill Valley Park, before taking off for 2015.


	7. Chapter 7

_October 21, 2015  
4:20 PM PST_

As the DeLorean had broken the time barrier, Marty was stunned by everything he saw around him. It appeared that the DeLorean wasn't the only car that could fly in this era.

'Wow! I guess we really are in the future!' Marty said, amazed. 'I always was curious to see how the world would be different in the future. I mean, if a lot had changed between 1955 and 1985 - the next thirty years would change drastically, too.'

'I would love to be able to see our wedding,' Jennifer said, bursting with excitement. 'I'm gonna be able to see my wedding dress. I wonder where we live. I bet it's a big house, with lots of kids. How many kids...'

'I only have one sister,' Norman said, quietly. 'She's one year older than I am.'

'Yeah, but we changed our future,' insisted Jennifer. 'You might end up returning to more brothers and sisters. Heck, you might even end up having a different name.'

Marty's heart skipped a beat at the last statement. He really didn't care for the name Norman at all, to be honest. He would have to ask Jennifer about this later. He hoped it wouldn't create too much of a paradox to name his son something else. As long as his son still existed - that's all that really mattered, right?

'Why don't we go to the Cafe 80s?' suggested Norman, cheerfully.

'Cafe 80s?' Marty asked, stunned. 'Where would that be?'

'I'll show you,' explained Norman, as Marty landed the car on the ground.

'Well, can you give us the basic idea of where it is?' asked Marty.

'It's in the Courthouse Square,' explained Norman, 'right across the street from Courthouse Mall.'

'Courthouse Mall,' Marty said, quietly. 'Say, would that happen to be the building with the clock tower on it?'

'Yeah, that's the one,' replied Norman. 'The mall has a pond in front of it. The Cafe 80s has old school video games and plays 80s music. They also feature televisions playing old 80s TV shows, shows like Family Ties and Taxi.'

'Family Ties is my favourite TV show,' Jennifer said, smiling - as the trio stepped out of the DeLorean. 'I really love Michael J Fox a lot. I mean, he looks so much like the two of you.' Jennifer then reached out to run her finger along the adorable dimple in Marty's left cheek. Marty laughed, as it tickled a little bit.

'He is a great actor,' Norman said, nodding. 'It's such a real shame that he has... oh, never mind. He seems like a really nice man, and I really would love to meet him.'

'Yeah,' Jennifer said, nodding, 'his fans who have met him tend to describe him as a very sweet and kind fellow. I'm sure he's not as sweet and kind as you two, though.'

'Aw, Jennifer...' Marty blushed. He couldn't help but wonder what terrible disease his favourite actor had in 2015. He decided it was best not to ask, however. Whatever it was, though, he was sure that Michael would have the strength to battle it.

'Are you okay, Dad?' Norman asked, gently. 'You seem a little bit distressed.'

'C'mon, Marty,' Jennifer urged, 'we're in the future! You should be excited!'

'Yeah, Daddy!' Norman chimed in. 'Cheer up! Be happy! Let's have fun!'

The trio then took off for Courthouse Square, as Marty and Jennifer checked out the surroundings around them.

oooooooooo

Doc was feeling a little jittery, as he was eating his spaghetti and garlic bread. The lady who was pedaling on one of the stationary bikes had told him that Griff and his gang had arrived at about quarter to five on the day before Marty Jr got arrested - and they had immediately bullied him into committing the robbery. She had wanted to stand up to the gang, but was afraid that Griff and his gang would seriously injure her. He himself was not looking forward for the encounter to take place. Just then, he could hardly believe his eyes, as he saw who just entered the cafe.

_Great Scott!_ Doc thought, with shock. _How in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton did Marty and Jennifer end up here? What are they doing with their son?_ He then stood up to wave the trio over. He had to figure out what just happened.

'Hey, Doc,' Marty said, nervously, 'I guess it's, uh, it's nice to see you here.'

'Come with me,' Doc whispered, as he beckoned the trio over to a room in the back.

'It's nice to meet you, Dr. Brown,' Marty Jr said, a bit timidly. 'Dad told me all about you. Is it okay if I call you Doc, too?'

'Yeah, I guess,' replied Doc, stunned. Then turning to Marty, he became a little stern and asked, 'How in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton did you and Jennifer end up here in 2015? I mean, how could you come here anyway - when the DeLorean is here?'

'It looks like Norman over here got his hands on the time machine,' Marty explained. 'I guess Jenn and I were a bit curious to see the future, so we came here with our son. He told me all about the accident with the Rolls Royce, and I was able to avoid it. Norman spent the night with us, as he wanted so badly for me to avoid that fate.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Well, you still shouldn't have come along for the trip. I mean, no one should know too much about their own destiny.'

'Well, we already know that Marty and I get married,' Jennifer said, defensively. 'We know that Norman is our future son, and that he has an older sister named Doris. I guess I just don't see the harm in it, Doc. Besides, it's thanks to our Norman that we were able to change our future. He told us it wasn't a very good future.'

_Norman? Doris?_ Doc thought, a bit stunned. _Well, I guess it's a good thing he chose not tell his parents-to-be their real names._

'So aren't you happy for us, Doc?' Marty asked, somewhat perplexed. 'You did plan to warn us about the event, no? I guess I just want to have a good life for all of us.'

'I want to finish my spaghetti and garlic bread,' Doc said, sighing. 'One really great thing about this time period is that they have those thermo-boxes, so that your food doesn't get cold. Why don't you three order a little something to eat, too. I'll pay.'

'Thank you, Doc,' replied Marty, as the four of them headed back into the main area.

Doc was stunned to see who had just walked in. It was the older versions of Marty and Jennifer. Not only was he shocked because he remembered them both being at work at this time on this day - but he was also shocked at how nicer and healthier the two of them looked. Jennifer was much slimmer, and she had her greyish-brown hair permed in a stylish manner. Marty had a much more youthful look to him, and his brown hair was styled in a similar manner as that of his younger self. They both had far less wrinkles on their faces, and they both looked cheerful.

'I think we need a rematch,' the older Jennifer was saying.

'Oh, oh, a rematch,' the older Marty teased. 'Why, were you cheating?'

'No,' replied the older Jennifer. As the older Marty then playfully pinched her bottom, Jennifer teased, 'Marty!'

Marty and Jennifer from 1985 and Marty Jr were all staring the older counterparts, stunned. The older counterparts then looked up, as they were also stunned.

_Great Scott!_ Doc thought to himself, as he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Perhaps this really was history repeating itself. 


	8. Chapter 8

_October 21, 2015  
4:45 PM PST_

Marty Jr was rather stunned, as he stared at his parents. They were much different from the way he remembered them, and they both seemed real cheerful.

'Hello, honey,' gushed the older Marty, as he walked up and threw his arms around Marty Jr. Then he whispered, 'Thank you once again for warning me about the race thirty years ago. Why don't we all have a party here to celebrate?'

'That would be great, Daddy,' replied Marty Jr, as he hugged his father back. From what he remembered, his parents hadn't been so affectionate in the old timeline.

Marty Jr then watched, as the older Marty turned to his teenaged self and said, 'It's nice to see you here, as well - even if it is a rather surreal experience. Well, since we're all together - why don't we all just celebrate together this evening?'

'Well, uh,' Doc started to say, as the opening notes of Eye of the Tiger by Survivor started to play, 'I guess I don't really see the harm in it. What the hell?'

All three Martys laughed, as everyone began to dance around the cafe.

'Risin' up, back on the street...' warbled Dave Bickler, as the three Martys began to form a circle around the Jennifers. 'Did my time, took my chances... Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet... Just a man and his will to survive...'

As the two versions of Marty Sr grabbed the two versions of Jennifer, and began to dance, the song continued on: 'So many times, it happens too fast... You change your passion for glory... Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past... You must fight just to keep them alive...'

Everyone in the cafe began to join in and dance, just as the song launched into the chorus: 'It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight... Risin' up to the challenge of our rival... And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night... And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger...'

The two versions of Marty Sr, along with the two versions of Jennifer, began to slow dance together - as Dave Bickler continued to song: 'Face to face, out in the heat... Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry... They stack the odds 'til we take to the street... For we kill with the skill to survive...'

Everyone then formed a circle and banged their heads, as the chorus came on again. Then everyone started to march in a circle, as the next verse started: 'Risin' up, straight to the top... Have the guts, got the glory... Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop... Just a man and his will to survive...' Then they all began to bang their heads and march at the same time, as the chorus concluded the song.

'Whew!' breathed Doc, 'I'm all exhausted now! Although, I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got an whole natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood - added a good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon. What do all of you think?'

'You look great, Doc,' the three Martys and the two Jennifer exclaimed, in unison.

'Why don't I treat?' offered the older Marty. 'How does spaghetti and garlic bread sound to all of you?'

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they pulled a few tables together to make a longer table. Marty Jr began to wonder if he was just dreaming the whole thing.

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Marty Jr was stunned as his father pulled into Lyon Estates - and they pulled up towards the house that his father lived in back in the 1980s. As he followed his parents into the home, he was stunned by how nice the house looked.

'So we don't live in Hilldale?' Marty Jr asked, amazed. 'So where do our grandparents live? Is my name still Martin Seamus McFly Jr? Is Marlene still my older sister?'

'We lived in Hilldale in the old timeline?' Marty asked stunned.

'Yeah, we did,' Marty Jr said, quietly. 'We even had a scene screen that was all worn out, because you threw the scene screen repairman out of the house, after he called you a chicken. So then we couldn't get anyone to fix it for us.'

'Well, here is our scene screen,' Jennifer said, smiling - as she showed her son the screen that was in the living room, which had an image of a beautiful sunset on it. 'The scene screen is our pride and joy. I remembered back when we first had this thing installed back in 2004. We were the first family in our neighbourhood to have one installed into our home. This was also the same year that we had our Chevy van hover-converted. We sure were the envy of our neighbourhood.'

'So where's Marlene?' asked Marty Jr. 'Will my memories of this timeline ever come back to me? I feel like I'm really missing a lot, you know.'

'Tomorrow, you should have two sets of memories,' explained Marty, 'much like I did, when I first came back from 1955. We'll help you get used to it. Marlene is the Holomax Theatre with her best friend, Lila. By the way, Stephanie called earlier this afternoon. Her grandma is in the hospital, and she's there visiting her. She told me that she could take you out to Olive Garden tomorrow.'

'Stephanie?' Marty Jr asked, stunned. 'Is she my girlfriend? Where and when did I meet her? I never had a girlfriend in the old timeline.'

'Gee, I guess you really did manage to change history,' Marty said, smiling. 'You've met her at a skating party about two years ago. She goes to a private school called Lovett Academy. You had begged us to send you to that school, too - but, after you realized how tough the classes were, you then changed your mind.'

'Gee, Dad,' breathed Marty Jr, 'I guess it's a really good thing she cancelled our date tonight - otherwise, I might have messed things up, as I do not even remember her. So are you sure that my memories will come back tomorrow? The other thing is, I'm ashamed to admit that I was a bit of a wimp in the old timeline. So I gather that it is not the case in this timeline?'

'That is correct,' Marty said, smiling. 'We will certainly help you adjust to having two sets of memories. Soon your memories of your life from the old timeline will seem just like a dream to you. We can't let Marlene know anything about this, though.'

'Right, Dad,' replied Marty Jr. 'Well, I'm going to head into my room, now - and look through my old diaries. I did keep diaries in this timeline, didn't I?'

'You most certainly did,' Marty said, smiling. 'Well, how about giving each of us a hug, before you head off to your room?'

'Of course,' replied Marty Jr, as threw his arms around his father.


	9. Chapter 9

_October 22, 2015  
3:15 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt relieved when the last school bell had rung. True to his father's word, he did now have two sets of memories to contend with. It was also rather ironic that, out of all the members of his family, Marlene was the one to have changed the least. She was still a fashion conscious and boy crazy party girl.

Marty Jr was amazed by how much his own life had changed, since he had gone back to 1985 and warned his father about the accident. He was no longer the gullible and self-conscious wimp that everyone, especially Griff Tannen and his gang, picked on. He also discovered that he had a bunch of new interests that he never had before.

He was now the lead guitarist and singer in a rock band called Machinehead - and the bassist was Aaron Nelson. Aaron's father, Zach, has been the bassist in The Pinheads - which was his father's band, before his father had been discovered. He also stayed friends with Andrew Hopkins, who was the rhythm guitarist of Machinehead - and Bill Tannen, who was nothing like his cousin.

He was also stunned to discover that his father was a successful rock star in the new timeline - and that he had the opportunity tomeet a lot of celebrities that, in the old timeline, he could only dream of meeting. His father had recorded his last full album and he went on his last concert tour in 2005, with an up and coming twelve year old rock star named Emerald Green. Emerald had even recorded a few new songs in this timeline, due to the influence of her father.

Marty Jr was feeling somewhat nervous, as he was driving over to Stephanie Stebbs' home. After all, he had never met her in the old timeline. What if he regressed back into his personality of the old timeline. It felt a little like he was two different people inhabiting the same body. He tried to make himself relax, reminding himself to just act natural. As soon as he landed the hover-car into the driveway, his more confident self had then taken over. He walked on up to the house, and he rang the doorbell.

A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes went to answer the door. Marty Jr then felt great affection for this girl, as the two of them embraced each other.

'I apologize for last night,' Stephanie said, smiling. 'It's just that my grandma had to go to the hospital, because she's very sick - so Stacy and I went to visit her. I really hope she gets better soon.'

'I understand, Steph,' Marty Jr said, softly. 'Family is very important. I really do hope that she gets better soon. She is a very wonderful lady. It's quite great that you and your twin sister care a lot for her.'

'You have a nice grandma, too,' Stephanie said, smiling. 'In fact, I believe that your grandma and mine were friends, when they were in high school. My grandma was born as Barbara Brooks, and she was always called Babs. She did tell me about how she was best friends with Lorraine Baines, when she was in high school.'

'That is my grandma's maiden name!' Marty Jr said, impressed. 'When your grandma gets better, we'll definitely have to have her meet my grandma. It could be possible that they might have lost touch over the years. I guess that does happen a lot.'

'Well, shall we go to Olive Garden?' asked Stephanie. 'I am really in the mood for some Italian food. The best thing about that place is, they actually have real waitors there. The music there is very nice and relaxing, as well.'

'Yeah, I could go for some stuffed shells right now,' replied Marty Jr. 'My Grandma Lorraine always makes nice stuffed shells, too. Then, afterwards, why don't we catch a flick at the Holomax Theatre? It's nice to watch movies in 3D, you know.'

'So do you still wish that you lived in the 1980s?' asked Stephanie. 'It is so true that some of the movies and music of that era really ruled. I also really do love Michael J Fox - and I think he was so cute back in the 1980s.'

'My dad did meet him a few times,' Marty Jr said, sighing, 'and I really hope to meet him someday. I mean, I was still so young when the two of them had met.'

'You know, I sometimes wish that time travel was possible,' replied Stephanie. 'I mean, I would love to have met Michael J Fox back in the 1980s. Anyway, just think of all the possibilities - and all the places that we could go to.'

'Yeah, it certainly would be fun,' replied Marty Jr, 'but, then, there might also be a major risk if creating a time paradox. I mean, what if you were to go back to when your father was a baby - and you accidentally killed him before you were born?'

'That' s called the grandfather paradox,' explained Stephanie. 'If your father dies as a baby, he wouldn't be able to have you - and, if he never had you, you wouldn't be able to go back in time and cause his death to happen.'

'I know some people subscribe to the multiple worlds theory,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'Some people explain their way around that paradox by insisting that, if you were to go back in time and kill your father - it wouldn't create a paradox, because it's not really your father that was killed. I do see major problems with that theory, though.'

'You know, Marty,' Stephanie said, laughing. 'Talking all about time travel and time paradoxes is really giving me a headache. I am really hungry, Why don't we head on over to Olive Garden, now?'

'That's a good idea,' replied Marty Jr, as the two of them walked over to his car and stepped inside. Marty Jr smiled to himself. Life was looking much better, now.

oooooooooo

Doc smiled to himself, as he was listening in on Marty Jr and Stephanie. It was nice to see that his friend was headed towards a much happier future, now. He had to admit that he felt tempted to tell Marty what he found out - but he figured that it was better for friend to not know too much about his own destiny.

He decided that, as soon as he returned home, he would take a little break from time travelling to concentrate on some other projects. In fact, he might even take some time to devote himself to studying the other great mystery of the universe - women.

He then stepped into the DeLorean, and made his way back to October 27 of 1985.


	10. Chapter 10

_October 27, 1985  
7:00 PM PST_

After Marty, Jennifer, and Doc had dinner at Burger King - they then headed over to Doc's garage. Marty could hardly believe that he has to be back at school the next day. He wasn't sure how he would be able to concentrate on his lessons, when he has to deal with two sets of memories. At least his classes were still the same.

Doc looked around, and gasped, 'What the hell happened here? Marty, I thought I told you not to hook up to the amplifier - that there might be a slight possibility of overload!'

'Yeah, I know you told me that,' Marty said, blinking back tears, 'and I'm sorry. But I already hooked up the amplifier before you called me.'

'It's okay, Marty,' said Doc, gently placing his hand on Marty's shoulder. 'I guess I should have warned you earlier.'

'Yeah, and you also forgot to turn off your equipment,' Marty reminded Doc. Marty looked at the bowl of dog food, and started gagging.

'Sorry about that, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'I'm only human, too. I'm sorry for getting a little careless. I suppose we should clean up this mess, now.'

'I am not touching the dog food,' Marty insisted.

'It's okay,' said Doc. 'I'll take care of that. I suppose we could wait until tomorrow afternoon to clean up. Right now, I think we all could stand to relax a bit.'

'So, anyway, Doc,' Marty asked, 'what did you find out about the future? Do I end up becoming rich and famous? Are our children's names still Norman and Doris?'

'Please, Marty,' Doc insisted, 'nobody should know too much about their own destiny.'

'Aw, c'mon, Doc,' pleaded Jennifer. 'Can't you at least tell us an eensie-weensie little bit about the future? It's not fair of you to keep all of this from us!'

'Well, all right then,' Doc said, sighing, 'I will tell you that the two are you are headed towards a much happier future than before. That is all I can tell you, though. If I tell you too much about your future, it could have serious repercussions on future events. Do you understand?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Marty said, sighing. 'Well, I guess I can at least rest easy now, knowing that Jennifer and I are headed towards a much brighter future, now.'

'Now you two do still have to be careful,' Doc said, a bit sternly. 'Marty, I hope you have learned your lesson about letting people goad you into taking foolish risks. You already know what would have happened if you did race Needles. I do not want you to end up doing something else that ends up ruining your future.'

'Doc is right, Marty,' added Jennifer. 'I have been concerned for you for a very long time. I really do love you a lot, and I really don't want to see you getting hurt.'

'So, Marty,' Doc asked, 'do you remember anything about this timeline?'

'Yeah, I have two sets of memories,' replied Marty. 'Oh, man, this is going to get so damn confusing.'

'I'm sure you'll get used to it,' replied Doc.

'Come to think of it, Doc,' said Marty, 'I don't even remember having problems with being called 'chicken' in the original timeline.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Well, yeah, of course, since the new you had somewhat of a different lifestyle from the old you - the you from the different timelines probably do have slightly different personalities, and slightly different issues. Now that this timeline has overruled the old timeline, the two yous are starting to merge.'

'Oh, man, that is heavy,' Marty replied, breathlessly. 'So, I'm not going to lose my memories of the original timeline, am I?'

'I don't think so,' replied Doc. 'Since the timeline change was dependent on you travelling to the past, you now have two sets of memories.'

'In a way, I don't want to lose my memories of my old life,' commented Marty.

'I understand,' Doc said, softly.

'Doc, I just realized something!' Marty gasped. 'Now that Norman is back in 2015, he must be going through the same thing that I'm going through, now - although maybe even more so. I'm quite sure he would not be such a self-conscious wimp in the new timeline - so he maybe has to deal with even more changes in his personality.'

'Well, I'm sure you and Jennifer would help him out with that,' Doc said, smiling. 'As you're going through the same thing now, you would be the best person to help your son deal with his two sets of memories. I can do my part to help you, now - but, as I have never gone through anything like this - I can't really understand this as well as you can. Although, that might change, if I ever take any trips to the past.'

'Jesus Christ, Doc!' gasped Marty, 'Now I know what you had to go through, after you sent me back to 1985 after spending a week in 1955 with you. The anticipation might be rather tough - to know that, in thirty years, I will have to deal with my son having returned from 1985. Thirty years is a long time to wait, as I'm not even twenty yet.'

'Well, at least you have us to talk about it with,' Doc said, smiling. 'I mean, I really did not have that luxury. It was really tough having nobody to discuss this with.'

'So, do you think you'll be taking anymore trips through time anytime soon?' asked Marty. 'Personally, I really would like to take a break from travelling through time.'

'Well, there is the other great mystery of the universe,' Doc said, smiling,

'Which is what?' prodded Marty, with a teasing smile. 'Tell us, or I'll have to tickle it right out of you. So which is it, Doc?'

'Women,' Doc said, smiling. Then, turning to Jennifer, he added, 'I think it's so great that you and Marty are together - but I hope I can, one day, find someone to fall in love with. I really would like to be able to have a family, someday.'

'Just hang in there, Doc,' Marty said, encouragingly. 'I am sure that, one day, you'll be able to find your special someone. So don't give up hope.'

'So, anyway,' Doc said, smiling, 'I would like to, one day, get a chance to visit my favourite historical era - the Old West.'

'My great-great-grandparents, Seamus and William,' Marty explained, 'moved to Hill Valley from Ireland in the 1880s. Their son, William, was the first McFly to be born in America. I've seen some pictures of William. He's a good looking guy.'

'Well, would you two like some ice cream, now?' asked Doc, as he stood up. 'I have strawberries and chocolate syrup, and whipped cream.'

'That sounds great,' replied Marty, smiling. Jennifer nodded, in agreement.

Marty decided that he should maybe go to bed a little early tonight. One thing was certain, his life would never again be the same. He was determined to make the best as could of his life - so that he could provide a decent life for himself, Jennifer, and their future children. It appears that, indeed, history does often repeat itself.


End file.
